yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/40
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّ اللَّهَ لَا يَظْلِمُ مِثْقَالَ ذَرَّةٍ وَإِنْ تَكُ حَسَنَةً يُضَاعِفْهَا وَيُؤْتِ مِنْ لَدُنْهُ أَجْرًا عَظِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnnellahe la yazlimü miskale zerrah ve in tekü hasenetey yüdaıfha ve yü'ti mil ledünhü ecran azıyma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki Allah zerre kadar zulmetmez. Zerre miktarı iyilik bile olsa onu katkat arttırır ve yapana, kendi katından büyük bir mükafat verir. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçek şu ki, Allah zerre ağırlığı kadar haksızlık yapmaz. (Bu ağırlıkta) Bir iyilik olursa, onu kat kat kılar ve kendi yanından pek büyük bir ecir verir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah zerre ağırlığınca bile haksızlık etmez. Eğer yapılan iyilik olursa onu kat kat yapar ve katından büyük ecir verir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Şüphesiz Allah (hiç kimseye) zerre kadar zulüm etmez. (Yapılan) çok küçük bir iyilik de olsa onun sevabını kat kat arttırır ve kendi katından büyük bir mükâfat verir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şüphesiz Allah (hiç kimseye) zerre kadar zulüm etmez. (Yapılan) çok küçük bir iyilik de olsa onun sevabını kat kat arttırır ve kendi katından büyük bir mükâfat verir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Şüphe yok ki Allah zerre kadar haksızlık etmez. (Kulun yaptığı iş, eğer bir kötülük ise, onun cezasını adaletle verir.) İyilik olursa onu katlar (kat kat arttırır), kendinden de büyük mükafat verir. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH bir atom ağırlığınca bile haksızlık yapmaz. Aksine iyiliğin karşılığını kat kat verir ve kendi katından büyük bir ödül de verir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Şüphesiz ki Allah, hiç kimseye zerre kadar zulüm etmez. Eğer yapılan iyilik zerre kadar da olsa, onun sevabını kat kat artırır. Ve kendi katından büyük bir mükafat verir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Her halde Allah zerre miskali zulmetmez ve eğer bir hasene olursa onu kat kat artırır bir de tarafından azîm bir ecir verir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ zerre miskali zulum etmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa onu kat kat arttırır ve kendi tarafından büyük bir mükâfaat da verir. Muhammed Esed Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ zerre miskali zulum etmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa onu kat kat arttırır ve kendi tarafından büyük bir mükâfaat da verir. Suat Yıldırım Şu kesindir ki Allah kullarına zerre kadar bile zulmetmez.Ama kulun zerre kadar bir iyiliği bile olsa, onu kat kat artırır ve ayrıca Kendi tarafından büyük bir mükâfat verir. [21,47; 31,16] {KM, Mezmur. 62,13; Vahiy 22,12} Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah zerre kadar haksızlık etmez, zerre miktarı bir iyilik olsa onu kat kat yapar ve kendi katından da büyük bir mükafat verir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, zerre kadar haksızlık yapmaz. Bir iyilik olursa onu kat kat artırır. Ve kendi yanından büyük bir mükafat verir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah hiç kimseye zerre kadar olsun haksızlık etmez. İyiliği ise kat kat arttırır; kendi katından da pek büyük bir ödül verir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah zerre kadar zulüm yapmaz. Küçücük bir iyilik olsa onu kat kat artırır ve kendi katından da büyük bir ödül verir. Yusuf Ali (English) Allah is never unjust in the least degree: If there is any good (done), He doubleth it, and giveth from His own presence a great reward.(559) * M. Pickthall (English) Lo! Allah wrongeth not even of the weight of an ant; and if there is a good deed, He will double it and will give (the doer) from His presence an immense reward. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri